Year 3000
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: the year 3000. what will happen if robots have taken over the world and took the only one you loved? beta's rachy


**so, my first house story! I'm watching it for 2 months now but it has me totally hooked. please R&R.**

They had always played together, for as long as they remembered. Why shouldn't they? They were kids, not knowing what the world was like. They thought it was a road between their houses, but it actually was a border. But why would they care? They were young and didn't know about the robots that would control them from their 15th birthday, which would control their every move, from where they would live to who they would marry. And they were happy playing together, so it didn't really matter.

But it all changed on her 15th birthday. He got worried when she didn't show up at the time they had said they would meet. But he stayed and waited, they had never spent a day apart. Finally he had to eat and he went inside, but afterwards he walked to the stripe of grass in the middle of the road again to wait. And he didn't have to wait long. She sneaked out of the house and he immediately saw she had been crying. That shocked him, she never cried before, not even when her sister had to leave a few years ago. Lisa and crying wasn't a combination that he thought would ever enter his mind. But she had, and he wondered why.

And she told him. She told him everything. Her parents had said her she had to go away, to a special school only for girls. That she couldn't stay at her home, because it was too far away. And that she didn't know when, or if, she would come back. After that and the promise she wouldn't forget him she left him to go back. She didn't even hear him telling her the same.

Being only a few weeks younger he heard he had to go away 1 month after she left. He cried, he fought, he did anything to stay and wait for her, but he couldn't stop the robots from taking him away. They brought him to a school especially for boys and hooked him up to a strange machine. He didn't know what they were doing to him, but after they had done it they said he had to do medical school. He actually felt a pang of hope then, knowing she had wanted to go to medical school too, hoping he would see her again.

A few weeks before his 21st birthday he had felt depressed for the second time, the first time being when she had left. He was almost finished with his medical degree, the only thing he had to do now was the final test. But he didn't care, not anymore. He stared at the box is his hands and almost gave up hope. In all the time he had played with her he had fallen in love with her. His original plan was asking her to marry him on his 21st birthday, when they were old enough and finished with school. But the day came closer and she was nowhere to be found.

And all that still haunted his mind, even many years later. He had finished school first of his class and was now limping because of it. The final test was actually a test on himself. The robots had given him some disease and he had to figure it out all on his own. It hadn't been hard, but the robot who had to operate on him afterwards had screwed up and now he was in constant pain, the medicine they gave him not really working.

He looked at the bottle of it in his hand. What had he to gain by staying here? The love of his life was nowhere to be found, he would get a new boss who was younger than him and surely would remind him of her, he was limping, he was growing old and he was in pain. Too much pain to handle. He opened the bottle and swallowed all the pills. They would find him, sure enough. He had left the front door open to show them he wasn't ok with all that they did. He slowly lost consciousness, hearing the front door opening, footsteps heading his way and a gasp.

"_No, Greg!"_

The last thing he heard before blacking out, was her voice.

**so, hope you all enjoyed this, and for those who read my other stories, all my stories are on hiatus from now untill i can come up with other chapters. _but_ _I will get them complete._ eventually**


End file.
